All or Nothing
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine get into a heated argument on how to define their relationship.


Blaine had heard the phrase 'hindsight is 20/20' but didn't truly understand the meaning of it until now.

Perhaps grinding up against another guy when he went out to the club with Sebastian wasn't the smartest idea. Normally Blaine declined when someone asked him to dance. However he had a few too many shots by then and his thinking process had come to a screeching halt. He didn't see any harm in dancing with a stranger.

Sebastian on the other hand didn't agree.

Blaine remembered the dark expression on Sebastian's face. How he all but tore Blaine away from the other guy. The anger that emitted from him when they went to the coat check. Blaine knew Sebastian was seconds away from exploding with rage.

Though in his defense Blaine wasn't entirely at fault. He had asked Sebastian months ago if they could be exclusive. Blaine wasn't the type to casually date. He was an all or nothing kind of guy and he wanted all of Sebastian. However Sebastian kept holding off making them official. He kept saying he didn't want to move too fast. Or why bother changing things when they were happy. Well Sebastian certainly wasn't happy right now.

The cab ride home was completely silent. The two of them sat as far away from each other as they could. Neither spoke or looked at the other. When the cab stopped in front of Sebastian's apartment Blaine had figured he'd be taking the cab home. However Sebastian had held open his door and gruffly demanded that Blaine 'hurry up.'

Blaine should of told him to shove off.

Instead he pushed roughly past Sebastian as he walked to the entrance of the apartment building. He didn't speak one word to Sebastian until the apartment clicked close behind them.

"What exactly is your problem?" Blaine demanded as he glared at Sebastian.

"My problem?" Sebastian's green eyes narrowed at him, "Sorry for not wanting to see you practically fuck someone on the dance floor."

Blaine was 'this close' to tearing his hair out in frustration.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Blaine shouted back, "You flirt with every guy you see! Even when I'm standing right there. So pardon me if you can't take your own medicine."

"Flirting is nothing," Sebastian scoffed, "At least I don't go throwing myself onto other guys."

"What about last week," Blaine pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian, "You let that sales assistant practically man handle you."

"Oh please," Sebastian sneered.

"I'm serious. I was waiting for him to go on his knees and offer you a blow job. Wouldn't be surprised-"

Blaine's rant had been cut off when Sebastian crossed the distance between them to shove Blaine up against the wall. Blaine's heart thudded in his chest until Sebastian's lips claimed his in a hungry kiss. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

He didn't hold back anything from Sebastian.

Blaine kissed hard and demanding. Biting down on Sebastian's lower lip. Blaine's hands clenching tightly in the soft strands of his chestnut brown hair. Blaine let out a soft moan when Sebastian's thigh slotted in-between his legs. Their hips soon rutting against each other. Blaine was consumed by the desire to rip off every single article of Sebastian's clothes and have the two of them fuck against this wall.

After several minutes of heated making out Sebastian pulled back. Blaine eagerly took in his disheveled appearance. His green eyes blown black with lust. His lips a dark red from kissing. His breath coming out in labored pants. Blaine found himself instinctively leaning in when Sebastian spoke up.

"I hate it when other guys touch you."

Blaine blinked in surprise but quickly recover.

"Why?" Blaine traced Sebastian's sharp cheekbone with his thumb.

"Because you're mine," Sebastian admitted, "And they have no right. No right to-"

This time Blaine was the one to cut Sebastian off. However his kiss was more gentle and comforting. He smiled to himself when he felt Sebastian's body melt into his own.

"I'am yours," Blaine reassured him, "The same way you belong to me. I can't keep doing this halfway Sebastian. You're either all in or we let each other go."

For a brief and terrifying second Blaine feared Sebastian would pull away. He talked big but in reality he never wanted to let Sebastian go. But he didn't lie when he said being with him halfway wasn't good enough anymore. It was all or nothing. Now he would find out if Sebastian felt the same way. Blaine held his breath waiting for Sebastian's answer. Knowing that their relationship would be defined from this moment on.

Finally Sebastian pressed his lips against Blaine's in a soft kiss. One that Blaine feared was going to be their last until he heard Sebastian whisper the three words that changed everything.

"I'm all in."


End file.
